Internet access to media has become widespread. Media is now frequently streamed to consumers via streaming services such as, Netflix™ Hulu™, and others. Streaming enables media to be delivered to and presented by a wide variety of media presentation devices, such as smart TVs, desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, smartphones, gaming consoles, etc. A significant portion of media (e.g., content and/or advertisements) is presented via streaming to such devices.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.